


She Like That

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, more ficlet/drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie, the singer.  Mal, the camera crew.  A shoot for a new music video between them.





	She Like That

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr, dedicated to Fifth Harmony's "He Like That"

Lights.  
  
A chilling, neon blue.  Very fitting. The perfect compliment, to be honest.  
  
Camera.  
  
Mal’s personal best, mounted on its tripod and trained out across the floor, playing everything back on its little LCD screen for Mal to see.  
  
Action.  
  
…And boy, was there plenty of action.  
  
A lilting, lusty voice rang loud and clear through the speakers, filling the dancefloor of the old club they filmed in like a thick, wonderfully deadly fog.  
  
 _“You got that good girl attitude, and yeah I kinda like it…”_  
  
“You got the tats on your arm, get a bad girl excited…”  
  
But the voice just barely held a candle to the body it belonged to, the body on the dancefloor, moving in close to her backup dancers as she acted along to the music. Evie, the pop star, filming for her newest music video with Mal, as always, behind the camera.  Concepts came and went, and Mal had seen them all, but this one…something was different about this one.

The neon lights fading from blue, to yellow, to green, but staying mostly on blue, setting the floor aglow, bathing Evie in color as she threw her head back and started grinding on one of the other dancers, writhing against the girl as the beat went on. Sexy and sultry were unheard of in Evie’s music, a fact hard to believe with that smooth, perfect body of hers, but a fact nonetheless. Having been front and center at the shooting of all her other music videos, Mal found herself wondering if this risqué new direction was the work of Evie, or her record label. But Mal didn’t ask. She was a professional, she just showed up with the camera and pointed it in the right direction. This direction just so happened to have Evie bent over with her ass to the backup dancer’s crotch, her royal blue hair hanging while she lost herself in the music and another grind as the chorus played.  
  
 _“She like that bang bang bang.”  
  
“She like that bomb bomb bomb.”  
  
“She like that love love love.”  
  
“I’m like that drug drug drug.”  
  
“She trip when she on it, one taste and she want it.”_  
  
Mal watched through the camera as a well-timed spin twirled Evie right into the arms of another dancer, who she grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled in, grazing their lips dangerously close together.  
  
 _“She got that rough neck swaggy, but she know how to hide it.”  
_  
The lights painted the dancefloor blue once more, just further proof in Mal’s trained eyes that the entire room belonged to Evie. Evie, with one leg wrapped around her partner as the dancer took her in another spin, Evie who Mal couldn’t stop watching, whether it was through her viewfinder or through her LCD screen. They’d worked together enough for Mal to consider themselves friends, and here in front of her was a brand new side to her friend she never even knew she could possibly possess.  
  
The dancer slipped her hands around Evie’s waist in time with the song, sliding her touch along her butt and holding her close. Mal was a professional.  She knew this was all just acting, that Evie and her backup dancers only saw each other on set and there was no way in hell or high water any of what they were doing was real.  
  
But damned if Mal didn’t want to leave the camera behind to join Evie out on the floor and take over for herself.  
  
 _“I know she bad for my health, but I still wanna try it…”_  
  
To have Evie’s hand slipping down her chest the way it was doing under the lights…Mal had never thought about her like this before, but the dark room, the lights, Evie’s song, the almost smoky atmosphere, and Evie’s body swaying and dancing to her own voice floating out from the speakers…the viewfinder, the camera screen, and her own eyes. Three different ways to watch Evie, and still she felt like it wasn’t enough.  
  
Evie’s hips swayed under her barely-there dress; back and forth, back and forth.  
  
 _“Pumps and a bump, pumps and a bump…she like the girls with the pumps and a bump.”  
  
“Pumps and a bump, pumps and a bump…I be that girl with the pumps and a bump.”_  
  
Evie broke away to dance on her own when the chorus hit again, slender hips continuing to shake and gyrate, dropping low to the floor, hands moving wickedly through the air as if she were making to cast some sort of spell.  
  
 _“She like that bang bang bang.”  
  
“She like that bomb bomb bomb.”  
  
“She like that love love love.”  
  
“I’m like that drug drug drug.”  
  
“She trip when she on it, one taste and she want it.”  
_  
Just a taste.  That’s what Mal was getting.  Yellow, to green, and back to blue again. The neon color doused Evie’s skin, turning her every move into that of some far-off goddess of the ocean, her body pushing and pulling the tides in time to a sweet siren song. Interesting concept. Mal would have to remember that one.  
  
The sudden silence was jarring as the song faded out and came to a close, and Mal let her camera roll for a few seconds longer before the director called for them to cut.  
  
Lights.  
  
The club ambiance came to a close when the cycling colors were turned off, replaced by the horridly ordinary white overhead lights.    
  
Camera.  
  
Bustling happened all around Mal, but she paid it no mind, focusing only on her camera and watching some playback on her screen. All in one take.  Highly impressive.  
  
Action.  
  
“Mal?”  
  
Amid the bustle, Evie had made her way to Mal’s side, catching her by surprise.  
  
“That was new,” Mal laughed and then smiled, realizing it might have been a little  _too_  new for the safe and down-to-earth soul that was Evie and trying to assure her without words that “new” doubled for “amazing”.  
  
“How did it look?” Evie asked, peering around Mal and watching her camera’s screen.  
  
“Try incredible, and this is only the rough footage. We just shoot the closeups later today and I am all set to edit this thing.”  
  
“But you really thought it looked good?” Evie prodded.  "It was definitely different…did you like it?“  
  
Mal tore herself away from her camera and turn to face Evie.  
  
"She like that,” Mal teased, bringing a laugh out of Evie, which seemed to soothe her nervousness or anxiousness or whatever it was going on inside her.  
  
Then Evie was sidling in close, almost as close as she and the dancers had been.  
  
“…You know, shooting here had me thinking about going dancing later tonight.”  
  
“You’re not all danced out? All tired of the club scene?” Mal inquired.  
  
“I guess not.”   
  
Evie’s hand found its way to Mal’s arm, her fingertips tracing little patterns that buzzed through Mal’s sleeves and into her skin like electricity.  
  
“Mal…how about you step away from the camera and into the spotlight for once?” Intentionally or not, Evie’s voice went low, the same low husk that just finished making the room thick with song and sex only minutes ago. “Come out with me tonight.”  
  
Oh, those chocolate eyes boring into Mal were such an invitation.  
  
 _She trip when she on it, one taste and she want it._  
  
“Well, I can’t move the way you do, E.”  
  
Full lips moved to brush along Mal’s ear, slender fingers curled tight around her forearm.  
  
“I can teach you, M.”  
  
So smoothly and softly that it was their own little secret, Evie’s hands slid around Mal’s hips, twisting and turning them to an unheard tune.  
  
 _She trip when she on it, one taste and she want it._  
  
Mal was powerless to disagree. Not that she wanted to in the first place, but if she did, she would be powerless to disagree.  
  
“…Then it’s a date,” she said, ignoring how electricity buzzed near her hips as well.  
  
“It’s a date,” Evie agreed, gifting Mal a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
This side of Evie was most definitely new to Mal, definitely foreign.  Something she never could’ve imagined working with her before.  
  
She liked it. 


End file.
